CONVERSE NEGROS
by Mslyth
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Kurt usando converse negros?...pues vayanlo creyendo SLASH Puck/Kurt


Bueno, es mi primer fic de Glee, debo confesar que la pareja me conquist y puesa sefuir contribuyendo con aumentar la poblacinnop?...enjoy it.

-------

Caminaba por el pasillo sintindose como la mierda ms grande de este mundo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos en sus converse negros EL!... EN CONVERSE!, esto es la tragedia ms grande que ha cado sobre el mundo mundial, en sus cavilaciones est y rogando al cielo que por favor, por favor no se vaya a encontrar con nadie.

Sintindose de lo mas incomodo abri la puerta de su casillero y enterr all la cabeza, respirando el dulce aroma a manzana-canela que tanto le encantaba y tena dentro, sisu mundo que huele bien y es suave y con el ms estricto sentido de la moda que pueda imaginar, colores combinados y texturas impecablesno una camiseta de algodn que ni siquiera era suya y unos Jeans deslavados.

-Hola cario.- Salud Mercedes sin voltear a verlo, tal vez hubiera sufrido un infarto.

-Hola- Contest el chico con desgana y un puchero adornando sus labios, sintiendo como esa reaccin atraa la mirada de su amigano hubo infarto pero casi.

-Santo Dios Kurt Qu es lo que te ha ocurrido?, Ests bien?-_ Qu no es obvio que no?_ Quiso gritar, pero la pobre chica que culpa tena de sus tonteras, porque era un descuido imperdonable, mira quevolvi a azotar la frente contra su casillero quitndose por fin las gafas oscurasQUE NO ERAN SUS AMADAS D&G!!!

-KurtPor qu hay ojeras en tu rostro?- La piel usualmente perfecta de su amigo ahora estaba surcada por unas minsculas manchitas moradas que en cualquier otra persona hubieran pasado desapercibidas, pero no en el seor piel-perfecta.

Su reaccin inmediata fue golpear su frente contra la puerta metlica que acababa de cerrar tras sacar sus librosse senta sucio, desaliado y maloliente. Iba a decir algo cuando el apreciadsimo equipo de futbol pas junto a ellos, con risas estridentes y bromas bastante pesadas para su gusto, uno de ellos se rezag pasando a su lado y soltando una disimulada carcajada ante su estado, lo que le gan una mala mirada de los ojos verdes.

Kurt neg con la cabeza un par de veces y ahog una risita ante la atnita mirada de Mercedes.

-Vamoshay clase-Fue lo nico que dijo Kurt antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta su aula, sin ser consciente de que la mayora de las miradas femeninas que le seguan no eran precisamente ponzoosas.

Al llegar al aula fue directamente a sentarse en su habitual lugar, junto a Mercedes detrs de Rachel, el saln se sumi en un silencio sepulcral apenas puso un pie dentro de l, no saba si mirar a todos lados o a la nada, Mercedes deca algo como _Explcate de una vez Kurt_ y Rachel le miraba de arriba abajo completamente asombrada. Cualquiera lo hara la verdad y la mente de Kurt no pudo evitar divagar aun escuchando parlotear a sus amigas.

------------Flashback

El cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante de Noah Puckerman cay sobre l an temblando y gimiendo su nombre, era un poco difcil mover los brazos cuando aun sientes todo el cuerpo hormigueando por completo, pero suamante?, su lo-que-fuera no haba apartado la mejilla de su pecho y a l se le hacadescorts no corresponder de alguna manera, as que le rode los hombros y dej unas cuantas caricias suaves y distradas sobre ellos.

Qu como haban llegado a esa situacin?, la verdad ni el mismo lo tena claro, solo recordaba que una vez que el seor Shue les haba pedido trabajar juntos Puck le dijo que saliera por la ventana porque no quera que le vieran saliendo de su casa, Obviamente se indign por completo al comprender que el runningback insinuaba que _saltara _por la ventana, a lo que el otro contest que de ninguna manera le pedira nunca eso, pero que por favor bajara por la reja en la que se enroscaba la enredadera de su madre. El tiempo pas y l se decidi a abrir su corazn y decirle a Finn lo que senta, aun se pregunta la razn de semejante estupidez pero lo hizo, a lo que su amigo dijo sentirse alagado pero bueno, lo rechaz, y no es que Kurt no supiera que eso sucedera pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

Tena que esconderse en algn lugar y siendo realistas Quin le buscara en el cuarto de Puck?, as que escal la famossima enredadera y se sent en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared, cuando el propietario del lugar lleg est de ms decir que su cara fue un completo poema, y estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo por la ventana pero solo Dios sabe el porqu no lo hizo, al contrario se sent junto a l y hablaron durante horasLa cosa es que a Kurt se le volvi costumbre colarse por la ventana, y al otro pareca no molestarle demasiado, al contrario lleg el momento en que si no apareca el mismo Noah le enviaba un mensaje de texto preguntndole si iba a verlo, una cosa llev a la otra hasta que un da terminaronpues justamente as, con Noah sobre Kurt empotrndolo contra su colchn y murmurndole obscenidades al odo.

Y para que decir que a Kurt no le gustaba esa clase de atencin, porque no solamente era sexo, previo a eso venan plticas o besos o abrazos o todo junto, dentro de esas cuatro paredes era el nico lugar donde Puck se converta en Noah y cuando le llamaba princesa no era una forma de insultarlo, sino una palabra que encerraba ciertos sentimientos que el soprano no poda identificar bien, pero que su corazn decodificaba como la forma de demostrarle que para Puckerman era algo nico, algo que quera y que deseabaque apreciaba.

Tena el presentimiento de que al runningback le gustaba su olor, porque cada vez que le abrazaba, o como ahora que ha girado su cuerpo y cado a su lado, para inmediatamente despus rodearle la cintura y aproximarlo lo ms cerca posible, ha enterrado la nariz sobre su cabello y respira profundamente unas cuantas veces.

A Kurt le gusta la sensacin de sentirse entre los brazos de Noah, podra quedarse dormido as pero en unos cuantos minutos tendr que salir disparado para volver a su casa, ese recuerdo le hace abrir los ojos y se encuentra de frente con el espejo. Porque cierto pervertido lo acomod justo _ah_ donde tiene una vista panormica de la cama por completo- La imagen que recibi le revolvi el estmago. Ah estaba l, con el cabello alborotado y la piel enrojecida en algunas zonas gracias a los araazos y los mordiscos- en serio a veces pensaba que se haba enrollado con un gato monts o algo as- Sudoroso y con restos blanquecinos resbalando por su estmago.

Se sent bruscamente y sali de la cama casi de un salto, buscando los bxers Calvin Klain con los que haba llegado, se los puso rpidamente una cosa es que en la cama y al calor del momento estuviera de lo ms fresco, y otra que ande desnudo por la vida joder!- y se diriga hasta la ducha cuando una mano lo tom firmemente por la mueca, volte buscando una respuesta y se encontr con los ojos an brillantes y la cara de sueo, arque una ceja en forma de pregunta muda.

-No- dijo con desgana el mayor, es cierto que no era sentimental ni ninguna cosa parecida, pero es que a veces

-Tengo que ducharme Fue la respuesta de Kurt, la mirada de Puck cambi radicalmente y ocult la cara entre la almohada.

-A veces me siento como si fuera tu puta- La cara de Kurt fue de completa sorpresa, regres sobre sus pasos y se sent en el colchn, frotando la espalda musculosa de forma suave.

-En todo caso sera al revs no crees?- Y eso era por obvias razones, no entenda a que vena eso.

-No soy yo el que siempre se levanta como si el puto colchn tuviera espinas apenas terminar- Y al que le dijera que Puck estaba haciendo un puchero en SU carase reira.

-Luzco terrible Noah, no puedo quedarme as- Pero cuando el otro volte a verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa ms que volver a meterse entre las mantas con l y dejarse envolver.

-No me importa como Luzcas

-ACABAS DE DECIR QUE NO TE IMPORTA MI APARIENCIA? Eso era indignante, al menos para Kurt que se esmeraba tanto en eso.

-Pues me gusta tu aparienciatu apariencia de recin follado- Las mejillas del soprano se tieron de rojo por completo y ocult un poco su rostro entre la almohadavaya con Puckerman.

-Si no me dejas levantar voy a quedarme dormido.- Murmur suspirando, estaba comenzando a relajarse.

- Unos cuantos minutos y te despertar para que escapes en tu carroza calabaza.- No saba si sentirse indignado porque acababan de llamar vegetal a su beb, pero est biental vez solo un momento, aparte Puck le estaba cantando? Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong _Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo And spring became the summer Who'd believe you'd come along Hands, touching hands, reaching out Touching me, touching you_ por alguna razn pens que debera sentirse ofendido por estar recibiendo la cancin que Puck prepar para Rachel, pero la voz suave y tranquila mas las caricias suaves que le estaba dando en el abdomen le estaban haciendo adormecersede pronto los parpados le pesaban y lo nico que escuchaba era la voz de Noah.

-------------- vuelta al presente

- Kurt? Brittany lo sac de sus pensamientos de forma bastante brusca tendra algo en el ojo? Porque estaba parpadeando demasiadoy era su imaginacin o su voz estaba siendo completamente melosa y ms suave de lo comn? -Podras ayudarme con esto?- dijo sealando una libreta a rayas ya saber que sera pero no tardara en averiguarlo.

-Claro cario sintate Contest el muchacho hacindole espacio junto a l en su banca, a lo que ella respondi sentndose sobre sus piernasno era la primera vez que lo haca as que decidi ignorar el pequeo detalle y concentrar su mirada en los problemas de algebra.

Puck an no poda controlar la risa, siempre haba sido un hombre con sentido del humor pero esta vez se haba superado a s mismo, Matt le deca algo pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte

------------- La noche anterior

Cuando sinti a Kurt quedarse dormido se aferr un poco mas contra su pequeo cuerpo, jams lo admitira y mucho menos lo dira en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero quisiera saber cmo se siente despertarse as, con el cuerpo tibio del soprano entre sus brazospero eso jams sucedera, porque siempre sala corriendo.

Apenas eran las doce treinta, tal vez solo durmiera un par de horas y luegoluego todo sera como siempre, pero ahora la respiracin acompasada de Kurt le estaba haciendo dormirse

Cuando abri los ojos eran las seis, se extra al sentir al pequeo cuerpo de Kurt an junto a l, se qued dormidopor eso siempre se iba antes de dormirse- pero es como una roca- pens antes de moverse un poco y obtener como nica reaccin un ronroneo y el cuerpo de Kurt aproximndose ms a l, no que le molestara, pero al rato se iba a estar quejando de queno le dio tiempo deuna idea se cruz por su medio-rapada cabeza, sip, posiblemente la llevara a cavo, as le dara una leccin a su nio sobre la aparienciay el dormira un poquito ms.

Alguna vez Kurt le coment que deba levantarse a las seis en punto para ducharse, ponerse crema exfoliantey no sabe cuntos menjurges mas para verse _impecablemente perfecto_ en sus propias palabras, se pregunt qu pasara sicon una sonrisa traviesa en los labios aferr mas el pequeo cuerpo y esper a que el tiempo muy buenamente pasara.

A eso de las seis cuarenta y cinco se desengarz de entre los plidos brazos del soprano y camin muy sigilosamente por la habitacin, se duch y se arregl en una media hora, sorprendindose de que el otro ni se moviera a pesar del poco ruido que estaba haciendo.

Se acuclill frente a la cama admirando como los tenues rayos de sol acariciaban la plida espalda, dndole tonalidades anaranjadas y bastantepodra decir que sexys

Se le escap una sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo, Kurt, con su piel perfecta y suave, sus mil cosmticos y cremas y cuanta porquerasu princesa amaneca con una tenue sombra de barbavamos que tena testosterona despus de todo.

Eso lo haca an ms interesante, solo unos minutos msunos cuantos y se reira de lo lindoen cuanto el reloj indic que faltaba media hora para entrar a clasessi, era ya buen momento, tom una almohada y contando mentalmente hasta tres, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa traviesa la arroj con fuerza sobre la cabeza del ms pequeo.

-Hey Hummel despierta, es tarde- y eh aqu el principio del show, los ojos desorbitados al ver que ya es de da, los gritos histricos y las vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta que Puck tuvo que gritarle que si no se meta YA a la ducha no iban a llegar a la escuela.

Kurt tard veinte minutos en ducharse _por lo menos debo exfoliarme bien_ haba dicho, y luego se haba quedado frio al razonar una cosa.

-No voy a ponerme eso para ir a la escuela- Usualmente cuando lo visitaba no llevaba su ropa cara-carsima de siempre, el deca no voy a trepar por una estructura de madera con mil hierbas rozando un gucci entones se pona la ropa que no le gustaba, aquella noche lleg a su casa con unos jeans deslavados y converse, su camiseta rosa era lo nico que concordaba con su personalidadpero la susodicha camiseta termin manchada dedigamos que no se vera muy bien que fuera a clases con ella.

-Hummel no hay tiempo, nos quedamos dormidos y ahora hay que joderse, ponte los putos pantalones y vmonos, por un da no suceder nada, no vas a perder tu fama de diva ni nada por el estiloandaaa.

- No puedo ponerme esta camiseta Puck, no voy a ir a la escuela con tus fluidos sobre mi ropa.

- En primer lugar eso fue tu culpa, te dije que te la quitaras antes, y en segunda-Noah se dio la vuelta y busc algo en su armario, lo hall y lo lanz sobre la cara del soprano.- puedes usar esto.

-Cuntos aos tenas cuando usabas esto?... diez?- pregunt al ver la diminuta camiseta negra que estaba entre sus manos, obviamente entrara en ella pero entonces se vera comocomo Puck.

-doce, de hechopero quieres darte prisa ya.- y al pobre Kurt no le qued otra que ponerse la maldita camiseta infernal, pero aun faltaba un golpe ms

- Dnde tienes fijador de pelo?- Pregunt

-Kurtni siquiera tengo pelo OhDios, eso quera decir que

Y ah estaba Kurt conduciendo su bebe como si fuera un blido tratando de llegar temprano a clases, con unas gafas de sol que tambin eran de Noah, porque las suyas sabr Dios a donde haban ido a parar, ropa simple y sin una pizca de buen gustoni siquiera de mal gusto y el peloDios el pelo era lo peor, solo hecho los lados cayendo libre por su rostroy sin contar esa impulcra sombra de barba que tanto detestaba ver todos los das.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela an les quedaban cinco minutos, as que Noah baj antes, si alguien lo vea siempre poda dar la excusa de que su compaero de equipo lo haba encontrado y decidi llevarlo, no por eso perdi detalle de cmo Kurt tard en decidirse un minuto mslo que ya no le agrad tanto fueron las miradas que arrancaba a su pasoaparentemente las chicas acababan de notar que no era una ms de ellas.

-------vuelta al presente.

Y ahora entra al maldito saln y esa porrista de cuarta sentada en las piernas de SU princesa, batiendo las pestaas y relamindose los labios tratando de le esta coqueteando?, no! Eso es ms de lo que Noah Puckerman puede soportar, porque puede que no le guste dar espectculos de ese tipo, pero cuando vio a Brittany quitar algo de la cara de Kurt vio todo rojo, no pens absolutamente en nada, solo actu, se acerc hasta ellos y con un movimiento brusco gir la cara del soprano hacia l, robndole un seor beso delante de todo el club glee y un par de compaeros ms que solo atinaron a jadear sorprendidos.

Cuando se separaron Kurt le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, a lo que el simplemente contest

-Nadie se mete con lo mo.- Minando directamente a la porrista, que se haba puesto de pie entre indignada y maravillada por el espectculo, despus de todo Kurt era su amigo y le daba gusto que fuera feliz.

Lo irnico de la vida?...lleva ms de cinco meses teniendo esa relacin con Kurt Hummel, y siempre haba achacado las circunstancias a que era ms bello que muchas mujeres que se haba tirado, y viene a escoger el da en que luce como un hombre hecho y derecho para besarlo delante de todos.

FIN

Coments?


End file.
